Ark 13 Episode 11: The Fall
'Participants' *Ambrosia Ryoji *Asami Ryoji *Ochigi Ryoji *Densuke Mifunae The Fall Welcome to Kasihana city news. Tonight we bring you an interesting report that came in from yesterday’s ruckus. Apparently at a local building thought to be run as a casual business, a disturbing amount of destruction came from what we once thought was our local town hero: The Red Dawn. Reports say he kept saying he “Wasn’t the red dawn” and was murdering people left and right, Slaughtering them. Photos from surveillance at the scene revealed that it was in fact the red dawn, even the suits were similar. He traded his shield, which protected the cities citizens from harm were traded in for claws that did nothing but slaughter and destroy. Even if the lives were corrupt, a life is a life and it is all valued. In other seemingly disturbing news, a crime was reported to have taken place elsewhere. It seems that a man, a father none the less was murdered. By whom you ask? An accomplice of the infamous group run by the Red Dawn. The Heroes For Hire. A card was left at the scene, along with finger prints to boot. Why they’ve changed their ways so quickly is anyones guess, but it will not be left unpunished. As such here is the representative of the KPD Steven Colt with words on the subject. “Thank you M’am. We’ve had our men analyze the scene thoroughly, finger prints, bullet wounds, and even the way in which they were killed. We’ve discovered, that the identities of The Red Dawn and his accomplice are none other than these two men.” Pictures of Densuke and Lucious were appeared on the screen. “Densuke Ryoji and a child named Lucious Creed are members of this henous organization. They were once valued allies, but are now public enemies. If anyone has spotted these two men, or know of any of their accomplices please report to us immidieately. They will be aphrehended immediately, and sentenced to life in prison. The longer the search goes the, harsher the sentence possibly leading to the death penealty..Thank you for your support.” Back to the news reporter. “You heard him everyone. If you know anything please report it. It’s a sad thing to see that the Son of the Famous Supercop Tetsu Ryoji has fallen so far to that of a criminal.” CLICK. Ochigi turned off the t.v and set the computer back to it’s desktop setting. Asami had her hand covering her mouth, and her eyes closed. She shook her head in sheer disappointment. Ambrosia paced back and forth shouting in an angry rant. “WELL THIS IS JUST GREAT! FUCKING WONDERFUL!” Ambrosia ranted angrily slamming her hands on the table. “Be patient…people. We will wait. And see what move he makes now.” Ochigi spoke sternly. “but gramps he’s got the city AND the yakuza on his ass now! He can’t just-“ “HE’S HIS OWN MAN DAMMIT!” Ochigi yelled out. The room grew quiet. He sighed. “He’ll think of something.” Leon would grab Ochigi by the pants leg and look up at him. “Is dad gonna be okay?...” He gripped his Red Dawn play mask tight and had a bit of tear I his eye. “He’ll be fine.”::at the heroes for hire base:: “. . .” Densuke watched the news report. The moment it went off, he glared. “Colt…you bastard.” Densuke grunted. He heard voices in the distance…followed by police sirens and screeching cars. “looks like they’ve wasted no time after all..” Densuke spoke into his watch. “Ochigi…code clean getaway.. I’m sending it all to you.” Densuke pushed a button on the t.v in his HFH base. Every single piece of electronic equipment, physical data, and every important piece of detail that made up the advantages of the base were shipped, through the underground pressure shoot tunnel build by Ochigi back in the Tetsu’s younger days. It was all shipped to the lab, the home base underground in the mountains. The base was surrounded by KPD operatives, the ADKPD unit, abroad..50,000 soldiers surrounding the block of it’s area. “DENSUKE RYOJI! WE’VE LOCATED YOUR BASE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, AND DO NOT ATTEMPT AN ESCAPE.” Densuke would speak into his watch. “. . All HFH members..report to the outer shores of District two on the piers as soon as possible. Make your way there when you can. I’ll be there waiting for you. We’re moving.” The area was filled with the sounds of guns cocking, and bullets being loaded up. The KPD and the advanced unit all pointed their guns at the base until a large noise was heard, and a loud CLANK noise emitted from the building…suddenly the front door opened. “Densuke” stepped out with his hands up. Wearing nothing but a white wife beater and some cargo pants. Colt stepped out of the car and looked at Densuke. “even you can’t take us all Ryoji. Stand down.” “. . .Sorry. Can’t do it. This..this city needs me. Weather they want me here or not. I’ll be there for them.” Colt scoffed. “cut the heroics Ryoji. You’re no hero. Not anymore. You’re a criminal on the wrong side of the law.” Densuke sighed. “True..but as far as I and my father were concerned. The line between good and evil…between cop and Yakuza..is blurred at best. However…we beilived that it only takes one man. To make a difference.” Densuke would twiddle his fingers. “Toodles” suddenly the heroes for hire base started to glow, and followed up with a large massive explosion. Densuke’s body was engulfed in flame. Every single flame that engraved him singed his skin to the muscle..until it completely over took him and singed him. The kpd cars were blown away, and some soilders were singed. Not dead though, but the blast radious engulfed the area. Colt stood unharmed by the heat. “sir what do we do now!” colt stared into the flames and grunted his teeth. His fist clenched. He turned form the scene and began to walk back to his car. “Move out men…” Category:Ark 13